Chapter 2, Part 1/Day 2 Night
| (Where did Sou go...?) / (I can't just ignore him...)}} __TOC__ From Lobby move to Relaxation Room | Monitor Room | Medical Office | Ruined Corridor Investigate Reko. Relaxation Room Move to Relaxation Room. ---- Investigate Nao. Medical Office Move to Medical Office. ---- Investigate Gin. Investigate Safalin. See: Safalin's help. Monitor Room Move to Monitor Room. ---- |The two went walking toward the lobby with an imposing air about them.}} |(Keiji...?)}} Move to Lobby. ---- Investigate Keiji and Q-taro. |Keiji and Q-taro are having a dispute.}} Investigate Q-taro. |Q-taro is hanging his head.}} Ruined Corridor Move to Ruined Corridor after triggering event by going to Monitor Room then speaking to Keiji and Q-taro in the Lobby. (Lobby → Monitor Room → Lobby → Ruined Corridor.) ---- Investigate Kanna. |A tingling electricity filled the air.}} |(This is far from a friendly mood...!)}} |(*That*...?) / (She doesn't mean...!!)}} |(Trade tokens for the laptop...?!)}} |(Keiji...) / (He wouldn't even move...) / (He wouldn't... give me his tokens...!)}} ---- |(Hm...) / (Is it exhaustion...? I didn't realize I fell asleep...)}} |My pillow is wet.}} |(While I was sleeping... I...) / (My tears... won't dry up, huh...)}} Negotiation Do at least one Attraction to trigger Negotiation. Investigate Keiji. Investigation Gin. Discuss with Keiji | (Keiji...) / (He doesn't want me knowing his personal info...) / (I'm sure of it... Keiji has secrets he hasn't told anyone...)}} | (...)}} | (He left...) / (Well... I guess that's it for discussions...)}} :Jump to End of Negotiation Discuss with Gin |(Partner, huh... They do tend to match expressions.) / (It's good to treat your belongings with care. I want to help, but...)}} |(That's one gutsy cushion...)}} |(Is Ranger really saying that...?)}} |(Ah... right, that was the deal...)}} |(Well... That's it for discussions.)}} :Jump to End of Negotiation End of Negotiation Investigate Gin. Watch Nao's Victim Video together Move to Monitor Room → Prize Exchange. ---- |Can I shut my eyes on such a thing...?) / (But I don't see refusing being an option... Nao is just as exhausted as me...)}} Move to Monitor Room. ---- |Nao inserted the victim video into the machine in front of her.}} |The woman is wearing a suit... no, a uniform.}} | (Is that... a police uniform?)}} |(Is she talking to someone?)}} | (Huh...?)}} | (W... Wait a second...) / (This man in the front...) / (He looks just like...!!)}} |The chains around the woman's body... tore her apart. / But, what disturbed me even more... was the man in front of the camera.}} | (Does she not realize...?)}} Being told that made me realize. / How much I'd gotten accustomed to this cruelty. / Even such a horrifying fate befalling | (My senses... are getting numb...)}} |Nao hugged me gently.}} |In Nao's chest, I regained a little composure.}} ---- |(In that video... The policewoman and the man in front...) / (It didn't seem like they had no connection.) / (And also... that man...) / (...was Keiji.) / (...) / (There's too much to think about... My head isn't working.) / (I should get some sleep. I need rest...)}} Navigation Category:Game scripts